


Road Trip

by cuppateadeer



Category: SOKO Stuttgart | Stuttgart Homicide
Genre: A sprinkling of angst, Coming Out, Gen, a bit of banter, car ride conversations
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppateadeer/pseuds/cuppateadeer
Summary: Zwischen Stuttgart und Tübingen liegen 44 Kilometer. Genug Zeit für einige Gespräche, vor allem wenn man in einem Auto sitzt und keine der beiden Parteien abhauen kann. (aka die Antwort auf die Frage, was bei Jos und Ricos Fahrt nach Tübingen in 7x02 noch passiert sein könnte, außer einem kaputten Fenster und einem durchgefrorenen Rico.)
Kudos: 2





	Road Trip

**Die Hinfahrt**

„Road Trip!“, rief Jo und klatschte in die Hände, als sie aus dem Präsidium heraus in die kalte Luft traten.

„Es dauert maximal ne Stunde nach Tübingen“, brummte Rico neben ihm.

„Na und?“

„Na, das ist eine Dienstfahrt und kein privater Ausflug. Wir führen nur eine Befragung durch. Komm ja nicht auf die Idee, mich mit deiner Musik zu beschallen oder … oder sonst was.“

Jo zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Entschuldigung, dass ich versuche, Spaß an meinem Job zu haben.“

„Entschuldigung angenommen.“

Sie fixierten sich über das Autodach hinweg, bis Jo die Augen verdrehte. „Steig einfach ein.“

**Kilometer 16**

„Ich mach mal das Fenster auf.“

„Nein!“

Rico blickte verwirrt zu Jo hinüber. „Es ist stickig hier drin.“

„Ja, ich weiß, die Lüftung funktioniert nicht richtig.“

„Also mache ich jetzt das Fenster auf.“ Er legte die Hand auf die Kurbel.

„Nein, du kannst nicht, das geht nicht wieder -“ Jo ließ die Hand vom Lenkrad und versuchte Rico von der Fensterkurbel wegzuziehen, aber er hatte es schon halb aufgekurbelt. „... zu“, seufzte er.

„Was?“ Rico sah Jo ungläubig an. Der strich sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. „Fenster ist auch kaputt.“

„Wieso“, setzte Rico an und drehte sich in seinem Sitz so weit zu Jo um, wie er konnte, „ _wieso_ kauft man sich ein so teures Auto, wenn dann die Hälfte daran nicht funktioniert?“

„Sie ist halt schon etwas älter. Da geht manchmal was kaputt.“

„Du hast für 'sie' schon mehr Geld bei Schrotti gelassen, als das Teil überhaupt wert ist.“

„Es geht hier nicht um den Wert! Es geht um ein Lebensgefühl. Aber ich erwarte nicht, dass jemand das versteht, der noch nicht mal einen Führerschein hat.“

Rico schüttelte den Kopf. „Kannst du dich mit deinem Lebensgefühl wenigstens an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung halten?“

**Kilometer 27**

„Mir ist kalt.“

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst das Fenster nicht aufmachen.“

„Kann ich ja nicht wissen, dass dein Auto so funktionsuntüchtig ist.“

Jo schaute zu Rico rüber. Der hatte sich in seinem Sitz zusammengefaltet und knetete seine Hände in seinem Schoß. Jo grinste.

„Sollen wir Händchen halten?“

„Witzig.“

Sie fuhren eine Weile in Stille. Rico hauchte in seine Hände.

„Wieso magst du es eigentlich nicht, wenn man dich anfasst?“, fragte Jo unvermittelt.

Rico zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß ich nicht. Mochte ich noch nie.“

„Auch nicht bei deinen Eltern?“

„Es geht. Ich glaube, was ich am wenigsten mag, ist das Plötzliche. Das Unerwartete. Es ist einfach … zu viel.“

Jo blinzelte zu Rico herüber. „Was meinst du?“

Rico überlegte. „Wenn Kaiser sich von hinten an meinen Platz heranschleicht und mich an den Schultern packt. Oder wenn du mir durch die Haare wuschelst. Ich hasse das.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Es kommt aus dem Nichts, und es fühlt sich an wie … wie ein Stromschlag. Und danach kribbelt die Stelle ganz unangenehm.“ Er strich sich unwillkürlich über die Schulter.

Jo ließ sich diese neue Information durch den Kopf gehen. Dann grinste er. „Das heißt ...“, begann er neugierig, „wenn ich dich vorher vorwarnen würde, könnte ich dich dann mal umarmen?“

Die Antwort kam prompt. „Nein.“

„Hey, da dachte ich, ich hätte endlich deinen Code geknackt ...“

„Überlass das mit den Codes mal besser mir.“

**Kilometer 40**

Kurz vor Tübingen klingelte Ricos Handy. Zweimal. Dreimal. Viermal.

„Willst du nicht rangehen?“, fragte Jo.

„Nein, das ist meine Mutter“, sagte Rico in einem Tonfall, der suggerierte, dass diese Antwort Erklärung genug war.

„Und das heißt, dass man ihr nicht antworten muss?“

Rico seufzte. „Das heißt, dass sie mich schon seit Tagen damit nervt, dass sie meinen Geburtstag planen will und fragt, wo wir denn essen gehen wollen und ob mein Vater Zeit hat und was ich mir wünsche ...“ Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Also ich wär froh gewesen, wenn ich Eltern gehabt hätte, mit denen ich meinen Geburtstag feiern könnte.“ Jo biss sich auf die Zunge, sobald er es gesagt hatte, aber jetzt war es raus.

Ricos Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. „Oh, Jo, das – das hab ich so natürlich nicht gemeint -“ Seine Hände hingen unschlüssig in der Luft, als überlegte er, Jo tröstend zu berühren. Jo war froh, dass er es nicht tat.

„Ist schon gut“, sagte er beruhigend. „Ah, da kommt unsere Ausfahrt. Gleich sind wir da.“

**Die Rückfahrt**

„Oh Gott, ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft das Fenster zu vergessen“, maulte Rico auf dem Rückweg zum Auto. „Gleich werd ich wieder zum Eiszapfen.“

**Kilometer 14**

Nach einer Viertelstunde war das in etwa eingetreten. Rico hatte seine Hände in seiner Jacke versteckt, saß mit verschränkten Armen – halb, um seinen Ärger auszudrücken, halb, um sich warmzuhalten – auf seinem Sitz und warf Jo giftige Seitenblicke zu.

Jo musste zugeben, dass es mit dem offenen Fenster doch recht kühl wurde, vor allem jetzt, wo die Sonne langsam hinter den Bäumen verschwand.

„Du musst dir einfach warme Gedanken machen“, meinte er. „Zum Beispiel … dein erster Kuss.“

Der Blick, den Jo diesmal erntete, brannte geradezu ein Loch in seine Lederjacke.

„Du hast doch schon mal jemanden geküsst, oder?“

„Ja“, brummte Rico. „Ist aber keine Erinnerung zum Warmhalten.“

„So schlimm?“

Rico gab nur ein vages Geräusch von sich.

„Wie ist es denn passiert?“ Eigentlich hatte er Rico mit dieser Frage nur ein bisschen ärgern und von der hereinkriechenden Kälte ablenken wollen, aber jetzt war er zugegebenermaßen doch neugierig.

Rico seufzte tief. „Es war auf einer Uniparty, ich war 21, sie hieß Michelle.“

„ _Du_ warst auf einer Uniparty?“

„Ich wurde mitgeschleppt! Ich hatte keine Wahl.“

„Und was war mit Michelle?“ Jo wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, was Rico in der Dunkelheit übersah – oder ignorierte.

„Sie war total nervig. Sie ist mir den ganzen Abend gefolgt. Eigentlich hat sie mich schon wochenlang verfolgt, sie hat ständig mit mir geredet ...“ Rico schüttelte den Kopf ob dieses unverständlichen Verhaltens.

„Rico, sie war in dich verknallt“, grinste Jo.

„Ja, und was kann ich dafür? Jedenfalls kam sie plötzlich auf mich zu und hat mich einfach … geküsst“, sagte Rico und verzog das Gesicht. „Es war fürchterlich. Ich kann immer noch nicht Purple Rain hören, ohne daran zu denken.“

Jo beschloss, einen nie dagewesenen Vorstoß zu wagen. „War es so schlimm, weil du Michelle nicht mochtest … oder weil sie ein Mädchen war?“

Rico drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Was soll das heißen?“

„Naja …“ Jo schaute auf die Straße, um Rico nicht auch noch mit Blickkontakt zu überfordern. „Vielleicht lag es nicht an Michelle als Person, sondern an ihrem Geschlecht. Ich meine, wir haben noch nie über sowas geredet, ich weiß überhaupt nicht, ob du ...“ er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.

Er konnte geradezu spüren, wie Rico neben ihm dichtmachte. „Du bist schon viel zu lange auf der linken Spur“, presste er hervor.

Jo setzte den Blinker, reihte sich zwischen zwei Wagen auf der mittleren Spur ein und betrachtete Rico vorsichtig von der Seite. Er blickte starr aus dem offenen Seitenfenster auf die vorbeihuschenden Bäume, Jos Blick ausweichend.

**Kilometer 37**

Sie schwiegen den Rest der Fahrt, während die Landschaft um sie herum immer mehr in Dunkelheit verschwand, bis sie nur noch aus den Scheinwerfern und Rückleuchten der Autos vor ihnen bestand.

„Fuck, Feierabendverkehr“, stöhnte Jo schließlich, als er von hinten an ein Stauende heranrollte.

Rico brummte. Er schaute noch immer aus dem Seitenfenster, auch wenn man dort inzwischen nicht mehr viel sehen konnte.

„Rico …“, setzte Jo an.

Rico drehte sich um und schniefte leicht. „Ich krieg bestimmt morgen ne Erkältung wegen deinem verdammten Fenster.“

Jo ging darauf nicht ein. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich eben so gebohrt hab. Das geht mich nichts an, du schuldest mir da schließlich keine Erklärung.“

Zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Stunde schaute Rico Jo an. „Tut mir auch leid wegen deiner Eltern. Ich hab einfach nicht nachgedacht.“

Einen Moment lang starrten beide durch die Windschutzscheibe, ihre Gesichter von den Bremslichtern vor ihnen in rötlichen Schimmer getaucht. Dann sprachen beide gleichzeitig.

„Ist schon okay. Ich hab sie ja nie kennengelernt -“, sagte Jo.

„Du hattest ja auch eigentlich Recht“, sagte Rico.

Überrascht drehte Jo sich um. „Was?“

Rico schaute auf seine Hände, die verknotet in seinem Schoß lagen. „Du hast Recht, wir haben noch nie drüber geredet, und du hast Recht, ich steh nicht auf Mädchen“, murmelte er.

Jo stockte der Atem. „Und was ist mit Jungs?“

Rico zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß ich nicht. Ja. Ich denke schon.“

„Warst du denn schon mal verliebt?“ Jo gab Rico kurz Zeit für die Antwort, während er im Stau ein paar Meter vorrückte.

„Ich glaube schon.“

„Du _glaubst_ schon?“

Rico schwieg einen Moment und malte mit dem Zeigefinger unsichtbare Muster auf den Sitz. „Erinnerst du dich noch an Tobias Timm?“ Als er Jos verständnislosen Blick sah, fügte er hinzu: „Mordopfer. Sehr guter Programmierer, der Freund von diesem Boxer. Wurde … erstochen.“ Seine Stimme brach leicht beim letzten Wort.

„Oh, ja“, sagte Jo. „Du und er, ihr wart über das Internet befreun- _Oh._ “

„T.Error“, sagte Rico leise.

„Oh, Rico.“ Jo streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und überlegte es sich dann anders. „Das tut mir so leid. Ich hab das damals gar nicht kapiert …“

„Wie auch“, murmelte Rico. „Ich habs ja niemandem erzählt.“

„Ich bin froh, dass du es mir jetzt erzählt hast.“

Rico schaute zaghaft zu ihm herüber. „Das bleibt aber ...“

„Unter uns, natürlich.“

„Danke.“

***

Als Martina den beiden im Flur des Präsidiums entgegenkam, fand sie sie in seltener Eintracht. Kein Gekabbel, und Jo klopfte Rico noch nicht mal auf die Schulter, was er sonst so gerne tat, um ihn zu ärgern.

Sie reichte Rico eine Kaffeetasse, die er direkt mit beiden Händen umklammerte und die Flucht in den IT-Raum antrat. Sie schaute zu Jo. „Und, was habt ihr rausgefunden?“

Jos Blick hing noch an Ricos Rücken. „Was?“, fragte er geistesabwesend.

„Bei eurer Befragung“, setzte Martina nach.

„Achso“, sagte Jo und wandte sich ihr endlich zu. „Oh, wir haben _einiges_ herausgefunden.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß, dass Rico offiziell doch nen Führerschein hat. Das ignorier ich grundsätzlich. Ich weiß auch, dass Amelie existiert. Diese Fic stammt aus der Zeit, als ich noch sehr an meiner Theorie hing, dass Rico schwul sein könnte, insofern wird das auch ignoriert. Ganz viel Liebe an Amelie aber <3


End file.
